El modelo y La repartidora
by VanillaPs
Summary: El es un modelo famoso, ella es una repartidora, dos personas de diferentes mundo.


¡hola! Bueno aquí dejo otra nueva entrega de Miraculous Lady Bug, en un universo alterno

Esta loca idea me surgió en medio de mi trabajo –no dira en que trabaja- pero no pude aguantarme a la idea, si bien mi amiga Wolfmika quería que la pareja fuese Brigetted y Felix, yo no podía imaginármelos, oh por lo menos no en este fic, sorry but don"t sorry , bien les traigo comedia y de la mala! Asi que disfruten esta historia, no se si dejarlo como One-shot o continuarlo pero todo será la decisión de ustedes y si gusta la idea – le da reverenda paja escribir por nada-

Declaimer: ya saben adoren a thomas el es el Dios de este universo yo solo soy una chica que ama escribir

 _ **Capitulo 0**_

 _ **Encuentro inevitable**_

¡Lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Como se atrevía! Resoplo furiosa poniendo su almohada en la cabeza ahogando un grito de furia, retiro rápidamente la misma para volver a leer el mensaje de texto que minutos atrás había llegado.

 _ **Remitente: Odioso adinerado**_

" _ **condones, vino y helado de pistache"**_

Volvió a exclamar un par de blasfemias levantándose de su muy cómoda cama, la cual ya añoraba, se quito la pijama para poner un simple short, una remera, y sus siempre confiables tenis nike que tanto amaba, busco un pequeño bolso donde metió su móvil, identificación, y por supuesto dinero, volvió a lamentarse tomando las llaves de su "hogar" que si bien constaba de una habitación era su hogar, hecho llave y dispuso a bajar las escaleras, apenas había bajado el calor se hizo presente, la estación del verano había llegado y con esta la humedad haciendo que el ejercicio más insignificante fuese caluroso, se jalo levemente la camisa para sentir el fresquito pero era tan inútil como el odioso adinerado.

Al salir a fuera una leve brisa meció su cabellera azabache si bien no despegaba su mente del tortuoso calor era bastante confortable, tomo la bicicleta celeste amarrada al árbol, procedió a quitarle el candado para ir a su misión a comprar, condones vino y helado, ahora la mayor pregunta que asechaba a la azabache era ¿Dónde carajos conseguiría helado de pistache a semejantes horas?

Mientras pedaleaba con cierta brusquedad se recordaba a sí misma como había acabado en semejante situación, fácil, ella era repartidora, fue durante su horario laboral "normal" donde lo conoció, era un pedido un tanto lejos ya estaban prácticamente cerrados aun así ella con vehemencia convenció a su jefes de hacer la entrega ¡gran error! Si lo hubiese sabido ¡jamás! Pero ¡jamás fuese ido!

 _ **El reloj ya marcaba las 12am la noche era tranquila, las personas pasaban frente el modesto negocio de comida "Como en casa" se llamaba el pequeño local, siendo ella la repartidora principal tomo el labor de tomar ese último pedido, si bien estaba bastante lejos de su zona de entregas tenia curiosidad, y más que eso la cantidad que había pedido era considerable, quizás fuese alguien que le otorgaría una muy buena y merecida propina, ante la idea esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras una ligera risa traviesa brotaba de su labio, tomo el pedido acomodándolo en el bolso de color rojo que siempre llevaba para conservar los alimentos calentitos al momento de entregarlos.**_

 _ **Llevo los dos bolsos dentro de la bicicleta en una pequeña caja que se encontraba adherida a la misma, su fiel audífonos cascos comenzaron a sonar ya que había puesto a reproducir las canciones del Ipod encaminándose a su destino.**_

 _ **Tardo más de 45 min en llegar, su piernas temblaba por el ejercicio, su respiración se entrecortaba jadeando con fuerza, su frente estaba completamente adornada con perlado sudor, realmente rezaba que todo ese esfuerzo valiese la pena, tomo una gran bocanada de aire para bajarse de su bicicleta, saco el pedido con ambas manos y con cuidado camino a la puerta principal, un imponente edificio se imponía reclamando atención, solo personas con mucho dinero podrían vivir en semejante derroche de edificio, la puerta de cristal dejaba ver el pequeño living , miro a su alrededor buscando el dichoso intercomunicador apretando el piso indicado 10ª se quedo un rato sonando hasta que al fin respondieron**_

 _ **-diga- contesto una voz masculina ligeramente ronca, un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, negó rápidamente su cabeza para concentrarse**_

 _ **̶ ¡como en casa, usted ha ordenado delivery! ̶ repuso rápidamente**_

 _ **̶ sube ̶ ordeno la voz, ella asintió aunque no la viese, el sonido de la puerta indicando que había sido desbloqueada le hizo volver a su realidad, empujo con cuidado con su espalda para que el pedido no terminase en el suelo, camino por un largo pasillo llegando a los elevadores, esta marco el botón plateado, las puertas metálicas no tardaron en abrir, trago con fuerza pues lo único que detestaba en su empleo eran 3 sencillas cosas: colectivos, taxistas, elevadores.**_

 _ **Marco el piso, la puerta se cerró comenzando a ascender, con su manos ocupadas volteo a ver su reflejo para regalarse una sonrisa a sí misma, la puerta se abrieron dejando ver una única puerta de madera con algunas ornamentaciones**_

 _ **̶ Woah ̶ exclamo levemente, fue ahí cuando lo vio, no supo el por qué pero se sintió nerviosa de repente como si volviese a ser una simple puberta y no la mujer hecha y derecha que ahora era, Marinette Dupain Cheng se sentía completamente avergonzada, delante de si tenía un perfecto adonis de cabellera dorada, ojos esmeralda, piel de cal, con cuerpo torneado, la camisa se encontraba arremangada dejando ver su antebrazo dejando ver como se le marcaban levemente la venas, los botones de aquella camisa se encontraban abiertos dejando ver su torso, su clavículas se podían vislumbrar y casi le gritaba "yolo" sigo con la inspección, portaba un sencillo mono negro holgado dándole un aspecto de rebelde intelectual, este se rasco la pierna derecha con la otra mostrando que se hallaba descalzo**_

 _ **-no tengo todo el día- reprocho con solemne fastidio como si estuviese acostumbrado aquello**_

 _ **-mis disculpas, solo, ¡aquí esta su pedido!- repuso rápidamente extendiéndole la comida, este le tomo rozando su mano, otro escalofrió Salió disparado a su cuerpo, su corazón latía mil por hora, este se adentro al departamento dejando aquellas cajas de pizza en un muro, saco su billetera de cuero que bien en claro tenían las iniciales: HB* saco un billete de alta denominación, justo cuando recibía el dinero dos mujeres hicieron acto de presencia, una rubia de ojos azules y piel nívea, y una castaña ojos café piel bronceada, el rubor adorno la mejillas de la franco-china, pues las mujeres se encontraban como Dios las había traído al mundo, el chico les hablo en un idioma que si bien no comprendía cien por ciento era italiano y a la rubia en francés, lo cual comprendió claramente lo que decía.**_

 _ **̶ ¿Cuánto quieres? ̶ murmuro enojado el rubio, ella miro con cara de no entender de que hablaba, tomando el dinero del pago de la comida para guardarlo en su bolsillo**_

 _ **̶ ¿a qué se refiere? ̶ cuestiono**_

 _ **̶ tu silencio ̶ bramo visiblemente enojado mientras fruncía el ceño**_

 _ **̶ insisto ̶ hizo una leve pausa ̶ no entiendo a que se refiere ̶ puntualizo, este enarco una ceja sin creérselo**_

 _ **̶ ¿no sabes quién soy yo? ̶ cuestiono, casi pero casi se le desencajaba la mandíbula, lo cual le pareció gracioso**_

 _ **̶ ¿alguien que tiene hambre y pidió pizza y unas despampanantes hmmm ¿señoritas? Supongo? Se recargo de la puerta con expresión divertida, juraba que si seguiría así terminaría stalkeando a ese sujeto que alborotaba su hormonas, se sentía sofocada era el calor del verano o era ese semejante pedazo de carne con testosteronas andantes, este emitió una pequeña risa al ver la desorientación de la chica**_

 _ **̶ no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? ̶**_

 _ **̶ si te refieres a "por aquí" de este país pues no, vengo de china estaba viviendo pero me he tenido que mudar a Francia ya sabe cosas de la vida ̶ este saco otro billete aun más alto que anterior y se lo dio**_

 _ **̶vuestra propina ̶ a Marinette casi se le desorbitaban los ojos viendo la cantidad**_

 _ **̶ ¿está seguro?̶ pregunto antes de tomarlo, este volvió a sonreírle, podía jurar que el mundo se detenía cuando el sonreía, o por lo menos su mundo.**_

Fue en ese entonces que comenzó hacer entregas a la dirección donde vivía el despampanante modelo (Ardiente) Adrien Agreste quien trabajaba actualmente para la Hugo Boss, fue ese día el inicio de su pesadilla, cada día empezó a pedir cantidades industriales de comida, lo cual era muy favorable para el negocio, pero su única condición era que le mandaran a la repartidora franco-china.

¿Ahora se preguntaran como es que siendo las 3 de la madrugada ella se encontraba buscando su pedido? ¡Fácil! Se convirtió en su delivery personal 24 horas, no podía quejarse las propinas mas su salario eran bastante generoso lo cual le ayudaba para reunir dinero, pero también era una pesadilla atender al Agreste pues este pedía cosas innecesarias a horas estúpidamente anormales y hoy era uno de esos días, con una copia de juegos de llave que el mismo le había otorgado entro al edificio, ya sabía su rutina, entrar, subir, dejar, llevarse el sobre y chao, el aprecia la cooficialidad que ella le proporcionaba y ella le encantaba la propina que este le dejaba.

Hs* pertenece a las siglas de Hugo Boss

Si les gusto la historia comenten, cada vez que lees una historia y no comentas nos quitan una escena de Marichat, Adrinette, Ladrien y LadyNoir ¡asi que comenten!

No tengo claro como dije arriba si hacer un sig cap y si es asi dejen un comentario en que le podría pedir Ardiente ¡Adrien! A Marinette

Nos leemos, por que créanlo leo cada uno de sus comentarios y luegos las stalkeos y si tienen historias las leo asi que ¡cuando digo nos leemos lo digo en serio! xD i am fucking crazy


End file.
